


[磁雞] Mia San Mia (We Are Who We Are)

by Sophie_610027



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, German National Team, HBD Joshua Kimmich, HBD Leon Goretzka, Leoshua, M/M, kimetzka, love is love, most of this were written two years ago
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_610027/pseuds/Sophie_610027
Summary: 他們都背負著前輩的陰影前行。在羽化成蝶以前，那些名字就是他們破不了的蛹、蛻不去的殼。*****世上沒有兩隻蝴蝶有一樣的花紋。但他們會在蝶群裡，找到與自己最相投的那隻。展翅，一起飛翔。2021磁雞26歲生賀
Relationships: Leon Goretzka & Joshua Kimmich, Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich
Kudos: 2





	[磁雞] Mia San Mia (We Are Who We Are)

**Author's Note:**

> 現實背景向 AKA磁卡的雞米花癡漢年紀 AKA一名跟蹤狂的自白  
> 充滿腦洞，以及本人極端不可靠的記憶，時間線跟邏輯於我如浮雲(x)  
> 我只是想讓他們兩個談戀愛拜託不要鞭我嗚嗚  
> 考據不是很認真，要是有錯都在我，千萬別被我的錯誤誤導了QAQ
> 
> 感謝看到這裡的每一個你  
> 感謝校對小天使(抱)  
> 大家新年快樂牛年行大運~
> 
> 我不擁有他們，他們都是自由的。但在我的世界裡他們擁有彼此。

Leon—

他們都曾有過不屬於自己的名字。

許多沒沒無名的年輕球員都因讓人想起某些知名球星而開始受到關注。

「小巴拉克」。那是Leon和其他幾個同期中場球員所共有的稱號。

即便大家都知道沒有一位球員的存在可以被另一位取代，許多人還是認爲他們不夠「像」他們記憶中的輝煌世代；就算天天告訴自己要走出自己的風格，卻還是甩不開球評媒體排山倒海的分析和批評。

這是他們共有的宿命。

每一代人終將面對的宿命。

2015-2016

他一直都知道他的Jo有多努力。

他們的相熟是在2017年的聯合會盃，但他對Jo的研究卻早於這個時間。畢竟誰不會對一個受到名門教練Guardiola提拔、從德乙直接被帶進德甲班霸的青年隊同袍感興趣？這個球員甚至都還沒入選過U-21以上的賽事，在德乙的那年大部分時間也都用來養傷了，單看身體素質也不到令人非常驚艷的地步。

是什麼讓以嚴厲聞名的Guardiola在執教的最後一個賽季，說什麼也要親自走一趟萊比錫的辦公室把他帶回拜仁？

只是沙爾克跟拜仁的交手並不多，都走右路的他們也不容易對上。更何況，不像已經成為沙爾克先發中場的他，初到德甲的Jo當時根本沒多少上場時間。

Leon本不相信一見鍾情，但再回想起來，當時的驚鴻一瞥大概就是了。

那是他第一次見到傳說中的Joshua Kimmich，拜仁熱騰騰新出爐的32號。一頭金髮在陽光下閃閃發亮，雖然看起來有些緊張，但整個人舉手投足間充滿著活力，在場邊聽著自家教練口沫橫飛手舞足蹈的指示等待上場，看起來像個等不及要出去玩、卻又乖乖聽完爸爸的話的小男孩。

剛換上場的球員總是體力最充足的，可不知道為什麼，唯獨這人的積極深深吸引了Leon，他的目光總是不自覺地瞟向對方。

而真正開啟了什麼的，或許是Jo的笑容。那種沒有絲毫雜質、純粹因站上球場而生的快樂，在一瞬間好像擊中了他，想逃也逃不走。

再後來，聽說Jo被調去頂替拜仁後衛的空缺，越來越常先發。這成了德甲的一個熱門話題，因為每支隊伍都想打敗拜仁，後衛傷病多到得調用一位初出茅廬的防守中場替補後衛上陣會是他們最好的機會。

但Leon只想知道，他是否有機會能再見到他。

不幸那年他在里約受了傷，只能在德國遙望那面銀牌；而Jo卻在波爾多與國家隊並肩，「拉姆二世」從此誕生。

『未來隊長接班人』

『接替拉姆的完美繼承者』

『橫空出世的天才少年』

看著那些報導，Leon不屑地想道，對一個總是那麼努力的人來說，稱他為天才何嘗不是一種侮辱。

—————

_他們都背負著前輩的陰影前行。_

_在羽化成蝶以前，那些名字就是他們破不了的蛹、蛻不去的殼。_

—————

2016-2017

他們都是德甲的球員，在有進入大名單的情況下自然很難親自去看對方在聯賽的比賽。他在沙爾克的狀況還算不錯。Jo看來也是，但在安切洛蒂手下一直沒能有多少上場機會。

那場令人心碎的八強戰那天，Leon就坐在觀眾席上。他混在上萬名球迷之中，眼睜睜看著國家隊的前輩倒下、看著一切發生，來自巴伐利亞的怒火也無法逆轉裁判的哨音。

Hummels一臉痛苦癱倒在草皮上直到被隊醫帶走。

大腿骨折的Neuer當時已無人可換，任憑場下Ulreich和Starke再怎麼著急他也只能留在門前盡力守完全程。

即將退役的隊長Lahm將再無緣歐冠。

他記憶中的Joshua Kimmich是活潑、歡快、充滿動力的，像是一顆會笑、會奔跑的小太陽。那天他在看台看著金髮男孩無力地跪在草地上，心好像被人挖空了一塊。他好想衝上前去擁抱對方，讓他在自己的懷裡大哭一場。

也不知道是被這樣的想法嚇到還是沒辦法再看著這一切，他在球員們走向看台前就匆匆離開了球場。

2017-2018

聯合會盃是一切的轉捩點，是他們真正相識的地方，是真正開始的地方。

Jo就和看起來一樣善良好相處，有點大剌剌的，事實上心思卻相當細膩。就像他在球場上的表現一樣，在盡全力奔跑的同時能夠冷靜觀察場上的狀況，更是個能激勵人心的隊友。

他為何被眾人寄與厚望並不難理解，「拉姆繼承人」這個詞用在他身上再適切不過——或許再也不會有人比他更適合。

Leon和Jo不但一見如故、一拍即合，在球場上與生俱來的高度默契更是令人又驚又喜。

隨著對彼此越發熟悉，他們在場上場下的互動也越來越多。在聖彼得堡他光明正大地偷拍了Jo好幾次放上Snapchat，他會拉著Jo一起自拍然後放上Ins（雖然總有人亂入，比如Niki），比賽中慶祝進球Jo甚至會激動地把他舉起來（邊喊著重死了然後放他下來），而他總會順手摸摸那人有著短短金髮、觸感絕佳的後頸。

最後奪冠時他們搭著肩，一起拿著獎杯對鏡頭做了個鬼臉。

指尖透過球衣傳來的熱度是如此令他嚮往。

近一個月的相處讓Leon終於認清了這個他一直視而不見的事實。Jo的熱情專注，Jo的聰明細心，Jo直白的情緒，Jo向上仰望時的眼神……他發現有他在的生活是會上癮的，等到發現的時候早就戒不掉了。

所以Leon最後選擇了拜仁。

聯合會杯結束幾個月後受傷的那段時間，他才有機會思考這些事——他知道蓋爾森基興肯定是待不久了。身為沙爾克新興中場王牌，有歐洲不少名門球隊都對他釋出善意，可最後看來看去，手上竟只剩下Jo的個人資料和一疊比賽影片，手機裡是那人滿滿一個相簿的照片。

他買了一張機票飛去下著小雪的慕尼黑，圍上紅色拜仁圍巾走進安聯球場，圍巾的另一面寫著32 Joshua Kimmich。

看著場上奔跑的紅色小人，Leon發現他真的很想念作為隊友和Jo並肩作戰的感覺。聯合會盃的回憶不夠、預選賽跟友誼賽的相處也不夠，他想要一直站在他身邊，做為隊友、作為朋友⋯⋯甚至更多。

想要有理由，名正言順地為他的金色小蜂鳥感到驕傲。

整場比賽他也沒看進去多少，眼神追逐著主隊32號整整九十分鐘，彷彿那人就是這張門票價值的一切，而非這場比賽。他來，只是為了確認自己的心罷了。

他要的不多，回程路上他想著，他只求一個再和Jo站在一起的機會。也就是在那天，他打電話告訴經紀人他願意加入拜仁慕尼黑，他要拜仁的18號。不久後的冬窗他便在賽貝納大街正式簽下了合約。

Jo說，慕尼黑的冬天很冷。

沒關係。Leon已經找到了他的太陽。

————

_甫破蛹的蝶，總會找到一片陽光，曬他初生的翅膀。_

————

2018-2019

對他來說，這是個失序、卻無比美好的一年。

提前夏休也好、歐國聯降級也好、敬重的三位前輩被退休也好……聯賽不順、盃賽艱辛、歐冠失利……這一年他們走得坎坎坷坷。

四星老鷹和菱紋圓徽壓在胸口，32座冠軍頭銜壓得他們喘不過氣。

當世人在俄羅斯看見了拉姆二世的落敗，唯獨他看見的是屬於Joshua Kimmich的悲憤難平。

他不敢做得太過火，只是摟著Jo，讓對方把細小的哭泣藏在他身前的影子裡；他知道Jo不喜歡被當成小孩子，不喜歡別人對他過多的保護，但輕拍背部和摸頭這兩招卻相當有效。

或許像他這樣劣質的膺品還會更好過一些吧。Leon在心裡自嘲。

如果大家在他們身上看見的是昔日殘缺不全的影子，那麼在Jo身上看見的大概就是一個近乎完美的克隆了。年僅20就被封為傳奇前輩在各個位置的接班人，Lahm的陰影從那時起便籠罩在這個羅特維爾男孩的身上，至今未曾離去。

他們無聲地站在原地，Leon閉上眼跟著Jo的節奏呼吸，聽著那漸漸緩過來的抽氣，他收緊雙臂，用身體替身前的人隔絕場邊球迷們震耳欲聾的噓聲。

————

_Jo_ _抬起頭，灰綠雙眼像是被風暴侵襲的海面，他望見裡頭的悲痛與不甘，還有那些他一時沒看懂的情緒。_

_「_ _Leon_ _，我們做錯了嗎？」_

————

那年夏天，他搬到了慕尼黑。

Jo幫他搬家、載他去第一次的訓練，他們互相在對方家吃飯玩遊戲，有時在對方家裡過夜。

Jo會和他一起做菜，他教Jo怎麼搭衣服免於淪為典型的（就是，你知道，品味可怕的）足球員，而Jo教他怎麼偷聽隊友們的西語和法語對話。他們成了最親近的、形影不離的朋友，彷彿找到了一直缺失的另一半，幾乎要把對方嵌進自己的生活。

他高大而Jo嬌小，他會站在留宿他家的Jo的身後替對方拿櫃子裡的烤麵包機，Jo會蹲下來細心地幫手受傷的他綁鞋帶。

他感性而善於聆聽，Jo聰明而長於表達，他們總是無話不談；到巴伐利亞之前他不曾離開北方的城市，Jo則在中南部轉了一圈，兩人會在晚餐後或睡前交換一些在前球會發生的有趣故事。

即便隔著半個球場，他們不需要任何語言就能知道對方的想法，接著就是完美一傳和精準跑位，他們之間的默契堪比中後場版本的Robbéry。

沒上場的時候，Leon會坐在板凳席上看Jo，那人好像感覺到場邊火燙的視線，有時也會不著痕跡地對他眨眨眼。留宿對方家中的那些夜晚，他會在清晨望著Jo的睡顏，想像在不久後的將來，每天早晨一睜眼就能看見這樣的場景。

於是齒輪開始轉動，有什麼，變得不太一樣了。

聖誕節假期前的告別，他看著仰起頭望向他的Jo——他吻了他，在一個榭寄生花環底下。而他得到的回應，是微微墊起的腳尖，是在他背後收緊的雙手，和另一個纏綿的吻。

————

_「_ _“Mia san Mia”_ _，不是嗎？我們沒有做錯什麼。」吻了他的額，_ _Leon_ _輕聲說道。_

_他們都不是巴伐利亞人，對這南德之邦而言也不過是個過客，但這句話此時卻無比貼切。_

_「做自己，不用道歉。」_

————

『我不要做第二個Philipp Lahm，我要做第一個Joshua Kimmich。』

那天早上，Leon睜開眼，望進一雙在晨光下熠熠生輝的綠。

「恭喜你啊，拿到你的第一座德甲冠軍。」

「Jo，看在我那麼努力的份上，有獎勵嗎？」

「⋯⋯你說呢？」

2019-2020

疫情肆虐全球，德甲有幸能夠開踢實屬難得。

兩人在家也沒閒著，一個募捐計畫就在兩人某天的封城早餐中誕生。100萬歐也沒什麼大不了的，他們的薪水比一般人還高了不知道幾倍，何況正直善良如他的Jo，在幫助別人的時候就跟在踢點球一般堅決。

或角球。或是傳中。反正Jo不管在球場上或球場下從來都不是優柔寡斷的類型。

「Leon！Leon！三百萬了！我們做到了！」

他寵溺地笑了笑，傾身拿走Jo的手機，一個使力將金髮的戀人壓在身下。

「那麼，我們該慶祝一下不是嗎？就用運動吧，畢竟我們都在房子裡關太久了……」

Leon無奈地看著Jo背著那個小小的紅色的鼓到處亂竄。

該死的，真的很不想讓別人看到他這麼可愛。

不過他的手還是不爭氣地按下了post的按鈕，自暴自棄地安慰自己就當宣示主權。誰讓他家Jo那麼美好，他就好心跟全世界分享好了。

————

_世上沒有兩隻蝴蝶有一樣的花紋。_

_但他們會在蝶群裡，找到與自己最相投的那隻。_

_展翅，一起飛翔。_

————

2020-2021

Jo赤裸地躺在他們的King Size大床上，Leon低頭，輕吻Jo的膝蓋。

「真的是come back stronger呢親愛的，我們沒有你可不行啊。」Leon開玩笑地說。

「當然。」Jo輕輕笑著。

Leon躺到他身側，用一種保護性的姿勢圈著他，一邊小心著不要壓到他的膝蓋。

「早就好了。」Jo小聲抱怨著Leon的過度保護，但往Leon的胸膛蹭了蹭。

「嗯哼。」

Jo快速地啄了下Leon的下巴，然後鑽進Leon胸前那小小的空間，雙唇緊貼著鎖骨下方的那片皮膚，「沒事的啦，我還比較擔心你。有夠容易受傷。」

「嗯……雖然有點遲到了。生日快樂，Jo，親愛的。」

「你也是，Leon。生日快樂。」

他埋在金髮中的唇彎成了一抹滿足的微笑。


End file.
